The disclosure relates generally to distribution of communications signals in a distributed antenna system (DAS), and more particularly to supporting distinct single-input single-output (SISO) streams using a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) baseband circuit.
Wireless customers are increasingly demanding digital data services, such as streaming video signals. Concurrently, some wireless customers use their wireless communication devices in areas that are poorly serviced by conventional cellular networks, such as inside certain buildings or areas where there is little cellular coverage. One response to the intersection of these two concerns has been the use of DASs. DASs can be particularly useful when deployed inside buildings or other indoor environments where the wireless communication devices may not otherwise be able to effectively receive radio frequency (RF) signals from a source. DASs include remote antenna units (RAUs) configured to receive and transmit communications signals to client devices within the antenna range of the RAUs.
As the wireless spectrum becomes more crowded, RAUs in DASs are increasingly relying on MIMO antenna technology to achieve higher data rates. One technique that enables the MIMO antennas to provide higher data rates is known as spatial multiplexing. In spatial multiplexing, a high-rate signal is split into multiple streams and provided to multiple antennas for simultaneous transmissions in the same RF band. Because MIMO antenna technology is becoming prevalent in wireless communications, commercially available MIMO baseband circuits have been designed to facilitate MIMO integration in the wireless communication devices. In addition, commercially available MIMO baseband circuits can make it more cost effective to support MIMO in the wireless communication devices. However, if commercially available MIMO baseband circuits are not suited for the desired application or functionality, a customized baseband circuit may have to be designed and fabricated at increased design time and cost.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.